A print service provider (PSP) uses digital presses to print a variety of products. The digital presses may be loaded with a variety of substrates. One or more digital front ends (DFEs) convert customer print jobs to the submission format of the digital presses and queue the jobs to the digital presses.
Use of the same reference numbers in different figures indicates similar or identical elements.